Whoopee Doopee! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: Whoopee Doopee is about this white rabbit who has got magical braces on his teeth trying to stop a gang of wolves from hurting other animals for being themselves.


WHOOPEE

DOOPEE

By Preston Richardson Inc.

Once upon a time in a forest, at Birmingham, United Kingdom, lived a certain rabbit. This rabbit likes to see fast things like racing cars, motor bikes, meteors, whirlwinds and most things that are fast. His name was Whoopee Doopee. He was not as fast as the other rabbits even though he was a fast bunny. "Wait up you guys," he said. I can't keep up with you. "You probably need to exercise," said another rabbit. Poor Whoopee, he just can't keep up. He was small with crooked teeth and slow.

Whoopee's mom had noticed his teeth and knew it was a thing she needed to have the dentist correct. Caring for your teeth is very important to your health. Whoopee's dentist appointment caused him to worry. He just did not know what to expect from a doctor who

"Good morning," said the doctor as Whoopee and his other entered the doctor's office. "This is Whoopee's first visit and he is a little worried about what's going to happen." "Well there is no need for him to do that," responded the doctor. "Come on young fellow we will get started and put all these worries to rest. We will be done in the blink of an eye." "That's great," his mother said, because Whoopee loves fast things."

The doctor worked his magic and in no time he was done. "That didn't hurt a bit but what are the springs on my feet for? "The springs are a reminder for you care for your teeth. They are magic. As long as you eat a balance diet and brush your teeth after each meal, the springs will allow you to do anything fast just as you like. If you don't do as I have instructed the springs will not work," said the doctor. "Thanks doc," replied Whoopee. "I will be sure to always follow your instructions," said Whoopee. "I will see you and your MOM at your next appointment. By now," responded the doctor.

Whoopee and his mother headed home. On the way he got hungry and started to munch on an apple. As soon as he arrived home he ran in a brushed his teeth. He remembered the springs will work if he took care of his teeth as the dentist instructed. Whoopee returned outside to try out the springs. He did 9900 jumping jacks. He thought he should try running. "Get set, ready, go," he announced and took off like a bolt of lighting. All you saw was dust. One of Whoopee friends was hopping through the forest at this time and saw this lightening streak pass him by.

"

What the devil was that?" he cried. Little did he know it was Whoopee testing out his new springs. Ping! Ping! Ping! Whoopee was bouncing off the trees in the forest

Whoopee was bouncing off the trees, running on the road and then pass the other rabbits so fast they had no idea it was him. "The doctor was right," said Whoopee. These springs work as long as I follow instructions. Whoopee slowed down long enough to let his friends know it was him kicking up dust. They were very happy for him because now he would be able to keep up with them.

Meanwhile, Man E. Wolf, an enemy of the rabbits over heard them congratulating Whoopee on his improvement. "I hate rabbits." said Man-E. I will not stand for any of their nonsense. I am king of this forest and I will pronounce a law against their mischief. They will not be able to do all this running over and over again."

Man-E called his servant and demanded he write a law stating that running and kicking from rabbit was unlawful and will be punished by death. Man-E servant posted the new law all over the forest.

ATTENTION ALL RABBITS! No rabbits are allowed to kick and run in this forest. The penalty is death so quit it NOW! It was signed Man. E. Wolf, King of Birmingham, United Kingdom.

All the rabbits were upset. How could he do this? Rabbits are supposed to run. They took their complaint to the king. "You ought to be ashamed of yourselves," said the king. I can't stand you rabbits always kicking and running or hopping and having fun. Why don't you get a job and do something useful? I don't want to hear your complaints. In fact there are things that can be done here. Guards show these rabbits the work that needs to be done."

Looking through one of the windows in the castle was Whoopee Doopee. It was a good thing I did not go with them, he thought. Those mean wolves are being unfair. We rabbits have our own way of living just like these wolves and everyone else. I better come up with a plan to rescue my friends.

Whoopee noticed there were two guards standing by the entry way. "How do I get by them, he thought." After a few seconds he remembered the doctor said my springs are magic. "I could turn invisible and walk pass them, but how do I do that?" Just at the thought Whoopee found himself invisible and ran right pass the guards. Zoom! The guard turned because he heard noise but saw nothing. "What was that?" "I don't know," responded the other guard. Whoopee searched the castle till he found his friends. "I come to rescue you from the king. Come with me!" The rabbits began to run and the king saw them. "Stop those rabbits! Who let them out? Guards where are you?" Why did you let those rabbits out? The king turned and saw Whoopee standing behind him. Whoopee began to speak, "You are hurting my friends and I don't like it." "How dare you speak to me in that tone" said the king. "Guards get this rabbit out of here!" The guards rushed in, having heard the king call them several times. "Arrest this rabbit" said the king. Whoopee and his magic springs sped to action. "Come and get me you crazy wolves."

Whoopee ran so fast he made the guards dizzy. They couldn't move and soon they fell on the floor. "You can't get me", said Whoopee. The guards tried to follow Whoopee as he sped around them. "Where did he go?" asked one guard. Whoopee turned invisible and took one guards hand and made him pop the other guard in the head. The guard stumbled against the wall. Whoopee moved another guard's leg and caused him to fly out the window. The wolves were so upset that they began to argue with each other. "Why did you hit me?" asked one. "You knocked me up against the wall", shouted the other guard.

Meanwhile, Whoopee tries to find his friends and falls into a trap door. Whoopee started looking for a way out. Your springs, use your springs and bounce high enough to jump out Whoopee thought. He did and ran right into more guards. "Get him quick" said the guards. "Not in your life", said Whoopee and off he sped. The guards once again began the chase. They chased him from road to road, over bridges, through mountains and around curves. All of a sudden Whoopee began to slow down. Oh no! This can't happen, thought Whoopee. I will be caught by the Wolves and they will take me back to Man E Wolf. Why was he slowing down? Was his magic power going away? But why was it happening? Whoopee remember that he would have magic powers only if he did as the Dentist instructed him. "Ouch! I did not brush after I ate a carrot. My braces are dirty and I don't have my toothbrush". Things were looking bad for Whoopee. The guards were getting closer. Whoopee said, "I am doomed. I better consider writing my will. Whoopee looked for a place to hide and found a tree trunk at the bottom of a steep hill. The guards came barreling after him. They had picked up their momentum and as they reached the bottom of the hill found it hard to stop. Soon the guards had run off the cliff that was right in front of them. Great! Said whoopee, now I can find my friends. Whoopee slowly moved back up the hill only to find when he reached the top there he saw his friends. They were so happy to see each other. Hurrah for Whoopee. He got rid of the guards and helped us to get free from Man E Wolf. Whoopee and the other rabbits headed for home.


End file.
